Star Wars: Chronicles of the Sith
by Manda'lor13
Summary: A story of the new Sith lord, Darth Lux. Expanded Universe. Rated "T" for violence and language. Main character : Darth Lux/Ti-alin Ciast: Star Wars Original Character WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILER FROM STAR WARS: LEGACY OF THE FORCE AND FORCE UNLEASHED!
1. Chronicle I: Dawn of Lux

Manda'lor13: Well, here it is: the first chapter of my new Chronicles of the Sith series

Manda'lor13: Well, here it is: the first chapter of my new Chronicles of the Sith series.

Kitsumon: Yay, whoopee, woo-hoo. Whatever…

Darth Caedus: Idiot Digimon When I rule the galaxy, I will wipe out every last one of –

Manda'lor13: Oh shut up. You have no chance whatsoever. So give it up already!

Caedus: (Glare)

Manda'lor13: Anyways, here we go!

Kitsumon: Mando-kun does **not** own Star Wars. Yet.

Caedus: Or so he says…

--

Chronicle I: Dawn of Lux

TIME: 39 YEARS ABY, JUST BEFORE THE EVENTS OF _STAR WARS_: LEGACY OF THE FORCE: BETRAYAL

LOCATION: SITH CAMP, RYLOTH

She held the crimson blade barely 3 centimeters away from his bare and exposed neck. She panted, as sweat and blade mingled on her cheek from various cuts all over her body, and a large gash on her cheek. Her second lightsaber lay on the floor a few meters away, cleanly cut in half.

Her opponent, Darth Haedias, was on the ground, her blade burning the hairs and skin upon his neck. His own lightsaber was only half a meter away, still gripped in his severed hand. Haedias clutched feebly at the stump of an arm, attempting to stop the blood loss and failing miserably.

Somehow, se was able to see her own reflection, very clearly, in the growing pool of blood. She saw her face: redder than usual, even for a lethan twi'lek, with a large cut across her cheek, where blood slowly dripped out. She took all this in within a matter of instants, none of it even fazing her. But she did notice one, almost startling thing: her eyes, usually a beautiful, shining, vibrant green where yellow, and the realization dawned on her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Haedias cackled without amusement. "So the circle finally ends, as apprentice shall kill master. But will you? _Can_ you? You always have been too weak… too caring… too trusting… perhaps… perhaps you should join the _Jedi_. Hmm? So what _will_ you do, Ti-alin Ciast? Are you Sith… or Jedi?"

Rage, a pure white-hot rage, welled up within her chest. "No! I am _Sith_! I am not Ti-alin Ciast! I am Darth Lux!" And with a finesse, grace, and agility only a true lightsaber master could dream of, she twirled the blade back, around and over her head, then neatly decapitated her master; all in under a second.

As Lux turned and began to leave, she surveyed the remnants of the camp. It was in ruins, the tents set ablaze and supplies destroyed. She gazed at her master's ship, the _Twilight's Eclipse_. It was registered in Haedias's alias, so it was of no use to her; she'd need a replacement. Regardless, though, it was all over. She was a Dark Lord of the Sith. The circle was complete.

--

Manda'lor13: Finally done!

Caedus: (sigh) Idiot.

Kitsumon: You're both delusional idiots, ok!

Caedus: (Force Choke) You want to say that again?

Manda'lor13: You! Quit choking him! You! Shut the heck up! Got it?

Kitsumon & Caedus: Fine… (Mutter something under breath)

Manda'lor13: (Shakes head) Anyways, as a note, _Lux_ is Latin for "light." That's where the name came from. Well, please review and I'll respond in the next chapter.


	2. Chronicle II: Jedi Hunt

Manda'lor13: We're back

Manda'lor13: We're back! Finally.

Caedus: You say that as if it's a good thing…

Manda'lor13: (Glare) You want to say that again?

Kitsumon: (sigh) …Idiots…

Manda'lor13: Don't worry, I Know how you feel. Anyways, because people (or at least one person) likes this story-

Kitsumon: -And you're too stubborn and bored to give up-

Manda'lor13: So true. But because a varying amount of people like it, I'm continuing.

Caedus: I still don't believe people like this stupid fan fiction.

Mandalor13: I am really getting ticked, so I suggest you shut up now, wannabe.

Caedus: You're the one who thinks he can right a story!

Kitsumon: ENOUGH! We all know you both are wannabes, so give it a rest, OK!?

Manda'lor13 & Caedus: But-

Kitsumon: -That's it, I'm turning on the story so the poor readers don't have to listen to your childish squabbling. (Turns and bows to readers) I'm so sorry for their misbehavior.

--

Chronicle II: Jedi Hunt

3 YEARS LATER: JUST AFTER THE EVENTS OF _STAR WARS:_ LEGACY OF THE FORCE: REVALATION

LOCATION: _MORTIS DAWN,_ KASHYYYK SPACE

Darth Lux stood in the cockpit of the _Mortis Dawn_, (A.N.: _Mortis_ is Latin for "death," so the ship's name is literally "Death Dawn) her retrofitted _Sentinel_-class landing craft. It had been upgraded so that only 1 pilot was required, but there could also be an optional copilot/navigator that could help fly. And where the main deck and pace cold normally hold at least 54 armed stormtroopers, a dozen E-Web repeaters, and 6 military speeder bikes, it had been modified so that over half the space was a miniature hanger for her TIE Defender, also heavily modified. Beneath the Defender was a blast door capable of opening from remote, so that launch was as easy as free falling, and possible very quickly. With some of he remaining space, she'd made small living quarters, a kitchen, and a library where she stored ancient Sith tomes. There was also a second set of quarters, for the apprentice she would one day find. The remaining space was used up due to her upgrading the engine to class unheard of, at a Class 0.3. The _Millennium Falcon_ only had a 0.5 Class hyperdrive itself. It had taken many weeks of sufficient tinkering of the ship's original Class 1 hyperdrive to increase it by that much; and the sublight engine as well had been exchanged with the fastest on the black market. New armor, 2 times stronger than the original, had been placed instead of the old, plus top-of-the-line shielding straight from Seinar Fleet Systems. All the weapons were linked straight to the pilot's targeting computer, and 4 of the 8 laser cannons had been replaced with 2 plasma launchers and 2 metal-crystal phase shifters, stolen from the wreckage after the recent Battle of Fondor. The MCPS's could rip through, crack, and destroy crystalline structures, namely other star ship. It even went through the shields, an easy instant kill. All in all, the _Mortis Dawn_ could take on and destroy an entire Star Destroyer all on its own.

And the TIE Defender was a work of art in itself. Whereas the average Defender boasted 4 laser cannons, a concussion missile launcher, proton torpedoes, and 2 ion canons; the concussion missile launchers had been replaced with another proton torpedo launcher, and the ion and laser cannons strengthened. And while the average TIE Defender had limited life support systems, deflector shields, and a hyperdrive, she'd found room for improvement. The life support systems were completely overhauled, so no breathing mask or apparatus was required. Slightly better shields had been installed, and the hyperdrive had been downgraded so that there was enough room; plus with _Mortis Dawn_ standing by, there would be no need for a more advanced hyperdrive. And stealth systems, extraordinarily similar to the ones used on Stealth-X's, were in place, plus a cloaking system. When all the systems were engaged, it was impossible to detect the TIE with average scanners. And the exact same stealth systems had been placed on the _Mortis Dawn_ as well, on a larger scale. _Yes_, Darth Lux thought dryly. _The fastest and least detectable ships in the galaxy._

As she stood, looking down upon Kashyyyk as it slowly rebuilt and re-grew, she realized something. _How very alike they both are. Both Kashyyyk and the so-called "Galactic Alliance." Both were crippled and weakened, and have attempted to rebuild: Kashyyyk from the fires, and the Galactic Alliance from the Yuuzhan Vong. But there is a difference. Kashyyyk has a chance, while the New Republic did not. They pretended to become greater, as if they could suddenly gain power. And so they christened their "new and more powerful" government, the Galactic Alliance. And still, the New Republic remained weak, frail, and corrupt. Only in time, it has grown worse. Kashyyyk, however, can do it – they may actually become better. Rather than do nothing but state they are a more stable union. It was a lie. That's all the Galactic Alliance ever was. When the time came to destroy it, all the much easier it would be. Especially with the so-call ed Darth-_

Darth Lux was interrupted from her thoughts from the being of the comm unit. "My, my. So it is true. A Dark Lord of the Sith still walks. Other than Jacen Solo, of course," an unknown voice said. "Who are you, how did you get this comm channel, and how the hell do you know all that?" Lux growled. A slow laughter rose from the unit. "Patience is a virtue. All in good time, my dear." There was a click, and the comm was turned off. Stretching her Force awareness to the planet, Lux sensed 2 life forms, both powerful in the Force, one a calm bliss, the other a raging storm of fury and revenge. But beneath all that, she could sense something else…somehow, a calmness unnatural to any natural being. _Jedi_, she thought with disdain.

Lux took in the _Dawn_ for a landing in Kachirho star port (yes, that's a real city in Kashyyyk), where she sensed the 2 Jedi. Se tracked down their Force presences slowly through the wilderness, and through the dark forests until she reached the Myyydril Caverns. She slowly walked through, noting that all the beasts and monsters were either lulled into a state of euphoria or dead, sliced by lightsabers. Eventually, she reached a gate guarded by an old droid. She soon grew an angry and tired of its pointless ramblings and shoved her lightsaber into its chest, resulting in its slow fall with sparks flittering everywhere. "Hmph," she replied with anger. She then took the lightsaber and cut a hole into the grating of the bars, and walked in. As she approached, she could see 3 figures, 2 of them the Jedi.

"No, please! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I was ordered by my master to create him!" the old man said, begging and pleaded with the Jedi. "Master, he worked for the Empire willingly. Of course doctor Lorn meant to hurt people. It was, after all, an advanced war droid," the younger of the Jedi, obviously still a Padawan, told his master. "No! It's not true! Yes I willingly created N-K, but it was for the scientific research. The perfect, most powerful and tough droid body ever made, combined with the robotic genius of General Grievous, supreme commander of the Separatists! It was perfect…beautiful…awe-inspiring…" Lorn ranted on in his defense. "Well, regardless of whether he meant to or not, we are Jedi, and we will not kill in cold bold," the Jedi master said. "But, master-," the Padawan persisted. "No! You know the Jedi code! We will take him back, and the Council will make their decision." The master interrupted. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Lorn cried out.

"Humph! Disgusting Jedi. You are too weak. Simply kill the old fool." Lux intervened. "Like so." And with that, Lux sent her lightsaber flying through and out the back of Lorn's chest. "…So, you are here." The master said, after taking in all that had happened. "We had hoped to complete our mission first, but…" he allowed the statement to carry on, showing his perspective on the matter. "Agh! Let's take this damned Sith down already!" The Padawan shouted, charging and activating his blue blade. "Wait, no!" But it was too late. Lux unlashed a blue lighting storm from her fingertips, catching both Jedi in the burst.

As the Jedi got up, the master said "Sith. We are Jedi knights. I am master Harth Lyndis, and my apprentice Jonabi Darksky. You still have a chance for redemption, you can join the Jedi Knights! You don't have to continue down this dark path." A slow, evil cackle escaped Lux's lips. "You just don't get it, do you? I _like_ being a Sith. All the power, the glory, the fear of those below you…it's beautiful!" she replied, and evil twinkle in her yellow eyes. "Then so be it," Harth said, resigned. Harth drew his own blade a deep purple, and Jonabi activated his own blue blade once more. Darth Lux then drew her two twin red sabers, one in each hand. But hers as a different, more unique fighting style she invented. Were she to hold out both hands, each gripping the blade in her fist, the one in her right would be extended t the sky. But the saber in her left hand would extend downwards; she held this one backwards. (A.N.: If you have ever seen the show _Naruto_, or a similar ninja show, watch how they hold kunai and other similar daggers. That's how she holds the left blade.) She adopted a fighting stance, the three of them forming a battle triangle.

Jonabi once more charged, recklessly swinging his blade at her. She simply stepped to the side, flicked her blade against his, and sent him flying a few meters away. She focused on the more present problem, Darksky. She slowly advanced, using her unknown fighting style to catch him off guard, landing a few cuts and burns. Jonabi slowly approached, more cautious after 2 beatings. She was forced to use her second fighting stance, right blade held diagonally in front, left blade diagonally behind, allowing Lux to fend off both Jedis' strikes. Eventually, Jonabi faltered and was caught off guard. With a quick, decisive strike, she ended hi life. A grunt of pain, and he was dead. But wait—he was still alive! She that caught on her blade was not Jonabi but Harth. Jonabi was on the floor 2 feet away, a shocked and pained expression on his face. "Master…y-you…saved…" He stuttered in grim horror. "Do not…waste your words…my apprentice…use your power…and defeat this Sith…for the sake of the…galaxy…" And with those words, Harth Darksky died, disappearing and becoming one with the Force.

"No…no…NO! I will kill you for this!" He screamed, a look of murder upon Lyndis' face. With a massive Force surge, he sent Lux flying, and was soon on top of her.

--

Manda'or13: Oh my god, I finally finished…whew!

Kitsumon: Stupid.

Caedus: I agree. But now for the reviews. More like review, ha ha.

Manda'lor13: Ok, Suliac Griffin. You have my thanks for being the first (and only) reviewer. Anyways, as for her name, if you look at her master's words in chapter 1, you'll see why she chose the name. "Lux." And I'm glad you enjoyed, hopefully the rest will be longer, like this one…or maybe, not **so **long.

Manda'or13: Well, hope you enjoy! Took me forever to finish, and please review! Really, please do. I'd like your opinion.


	3. Chronicle III: Visions, Part I

Sorry for the wait, I've had writer's block

Sorry for the wait, I've had writer's block. But, here it is: chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it.

Hmm…well, I mixed up the name's last chapter by accident. _Harth Lyndis _died, and _Jonabi Darksky _is alive. Sorry for any confusion. Also, I'm sticking to the canon for Revan and the Jedi Exile: Revan is male, "redeemed" (It can be argued he was never dark), and the Exile is female, Light side, and saves Kreia. NOTE: This chapter contains spoilers from the Knights of the Old Republic video games.

Darth Lux and Jonabi Darksky finish their fateful duel. And while searching for Sith artifacts, Lux found much more than she had hoped…

--

Chronicles III: Visions, Part I

MYYYDRIL CAVERNS, KASHYYYK

Without a warning, Jonabi lunged in and attacked Lux hand-to-hand, moving too fast to predict or sense. Her world erupted into a world filled with pain. For any other Sith lord, this would simply make it easier too concentrate, focus, and counterstrike. Unfortunately, Lux had learned years ago, back when she went by the name Ti-alin Ciast, that she wasn't like most Sith. Her response to pain was that of any ordinary being: flinch, and wait for its pass. As it was, she doubted that it would pass. So, with as much strength as she could muster, she kicked out, knocking Darksky back a few feet. She reached down to activate her blades—and found she only had one in her possession. _Huh? Where did it go?_ She thought, perplexed. Then she looked down to see it, once more destroyed. It looked both beaten and stepped on. _Kark it! That's two sabers in as many battles!_

With that, she threw herself into Form IV, Ataru. Ataru uses one's physical strength to leap, twirl, and spin in order to attack. The famed Master Yoda had been excelled in Ataru. Sadly, due to a lack of one-lightsaber training, she was rather poor with the style. Jonabi found he could simply move slightly, then attack, but only to be repulsed by Darth Lux.

After this had gone on for a while, Lux gave up and leapt into the air, raining down Force Lightning once more. Jonabi expected this, and blocked the crackling blue energy on his blue blade. As she finished the leap and landed, Jonabi charged, intent on stabbing her through the chest. She didn't have much time to react, but managed to shift slightly to her left. While this spared her life, the blade still went through Lux's shoulder. "Argh!" she screamed in pain, dropping her lightsaber. She quickly used the Force to summon it to her left hand, once more holding it backwards, and managed to fend off Jonabi. She slashed from left to right across his chest, and finished off with a spin kick, using the momentum from the slash to augment her strength. While Jonabi managed to block the first strike, the kick hit him, slamming him against the wall. In the process, a stalactite went into and through his left leg, catching him in place. A pained groan escaped his lips.

Lux slowly advanced towards him, but not in aggression. Instead, she shut off her lightsaber, wanting only to talk. "I sense hate, anger, and mostly…a lust for vengeance within you. Surely not Jedi emotions. You know how to use your anger as well, to draw up your true potential. You would make a great Sith," Lux concluded, looking over the wounded man. "Never," he spit out, along with a bit of blood. "Hmm. Fine. When you admit the truth to yourself, find me. I'll be on Korriban." With that, Darth Lux turned and walked away.

She went back to the _Mortis Dawn_, and started up the engines. She flew rather unsteadily due to the uselessness of her right arm, until she laid in the coordinates for Korriban. As the ship flew through hyperspace, she went to the medical bay, and patched up her arm. _I'll need to find a medical center on Korriban, if I plan on using this arm any time soon, _she decided. She entered the Sith equivalent of a healing trance for the rest of the trip, until the ship's alarms went off, signifying the drop from hyperspace. She took the _Dawn _in for a landing at the Dreshdae settlement, near the Valley of the Dark Lords.

As she exited, a dirty looking dockhand approached her ship. "You'll have to pay the toll for landing here. 100 credits. Or, you can leave. Now." The dockhand said in a gritty voice. "_I don't need to pay the toll. I can land here whenever I want_," Lux replied with a wave of her hand. "You don't need to pay the toll. You can land here whenever you'd like. Sorry for the inconvenience, and have a good day," the dockhand responded, and walked away to check on another ship that had just landed.

Lux immediately walked off to the medical center, and had a doctor fix her arm. After that was done, she was submerged in a bacta tank for a few hours. She left after the man a sum of 500 credits, and went back to the _Mortis Dawn_. Now that she had both hands, she could make another lightsaber. However, she made 3 more, in preparation for the loss of another. She clipped all the sabers to her belt, two on each side, and walked through the Dreshdae settlement to the Valley of the Dark Lords.

Here, Lux was able to sense great waves of Dark Side power, buffeting her from the tombs of the Dark Lords. She recognized the tombs of Naga Sadow and Marka Ragnos, ad well as that of Ludo Kressh. There were many tombs, probably more than could be uncovered in an average human lifespan. She slowly walked up to the tomb of Marka Ragnos, and used the Force to move the clutter than blocked the entrance. Cautiously, she entered the tomb, and began exploring, but making sure not to damage anything. Not that it mattered much, considering all the damage done here already. The tomb was cluttered with debris and bodies, of both sentients and creatures such as the Tukata that had taken up residence here. As she ascended the cave, the Dark Side energies rolled out in waves from the burial chamber. She hastened her pace, to see what could possibly case such a disturbance. When she entered the burial chamber, Lux was, at first, disappointed. The sarcophagus had already been looted, as well as the storage containers. And then she saw what had caused the disturbance: a small, pyramidal black artifact. She realized with growing excitement that it was a Sith Holocron.

Immediately, Lux poured Force energies into, in order to activate it. She then realized that the Holocron was sparking, and a quick assessment showed it was damage beyond repair. She threw it against the wall, angered. There were no artifacts left anywhere in the valley, and any Sith teachings were obviously gone, stolen or destroyed by the Jedi or others. She stalked out of the tomb, no longer caring about protecting the remnants of the tomb.

She went to the center of the valley, and sat down meditating. She contemplated the history of the Sith, as well as the immediate future, especially concerning that Jedi, Jonabi Darksky. She wondered whether the Force had anything to show about him becoming a Sith. As the hours passed as Lux meditated and used the Force to slow her metabolism, she saw hints of the future: and immediate danger, as well as a betrayal. And the introduction of a…_dark_ element to her future. An enemy perhaps? Only time would tell.

After nearly a day, she began to grow hungry. But before Lux got up, the Force gifted her with a vision of the future: _Darth Lux and Jonabi Darksky stood in the galley of an unknown starship. From the size of the room, it was obviously the size of a yacht, at least. From the way the two looked, they were; A. a few years older and Jonabi was obviously her apprentice, and B. they loved each other. Jonabi, nearly a foot taller, reached down to embrace Lux. She reached up, putting her arms around his neck, and they kissed. In the middle of this, Jonabi discreetly drew his lightsaber. He activated, and when it did, extended through her chest, killing her._

Lux sat there, startled, and thought about it at first. For a moment she was disturbed, but the remembered the words of her master, Darth Haedias: "The future can be difficult to discern, and extremely slippery. Those that are too clear can be more dangerous, for the answer seems obvious. But you must look at the vision from the right perspective at the wrong thing. You must be careful of the future, young one." That had been years ago, back when she had been 14 standard years old. But this seemed way too obvious: She had taught him the ways of the Sith, and Jonabi made his move for the title of Dark Lord.

With the vision concluded, she continued back to the _Mortis Dawn_, to get something to eat. She did not, however, expect to find 5 Jedi snooping around her ship. They didn't notice her due to her ability to "hide" in the Force, similar to Caedus and Luke Skywalker. But Lux used the technique differently, making it so that while she could be sensed, she registered as an average, non Force-sensitive. It was obvious from the grace and serenity the older 4 exuded that they were Jedi Masters. The fifth was extremely familiar to her.

"Hey! That's her! She's the Sith Lord." Jonabi shouted to the others, pointing her. Lux noted that there bandages rapped around his left thigh "Are you sure that's her?" A master with reddish hair and green robes, obviously Corellian. He looked over Lux, seemingly looking for something that would identify her as a Sith. Nothing, however, was very signifying in her appearance. She wore flexible black armor with a skirt piece that covered her 4 lightsabers. Combined with her masked Force presence, she looked like any average Twi'lek spacer. "I'm sure it's her. I'll prove it." Jonabi responded, and used the Force to shove her down. In the process, one her lightsabers fell the ground. "Damn it." She said, as the Corellian drew his silver lightsaber. She quickly grabbed the saber's hilt.

The other masters--an Arkanian with a yellow blade, a Mon Calamari with a blue blade, and another human with a blue blade--as well Darksky all activated their lightsabers and carefully approached. _No way I can beat--or even fend off--all them at once. I need to get away… _The force surged around her as she attempted to knock down all the Jedi. Unfortunately, the Arkanian and the second human stood fast. Jonabi and the Corellian were unconscious, and the Mon Calamari just seemed…hurt and unable to fight. "Give up. We don't want to hurt you," the Arkanian warned her. Lux simply leaped over him, dodging the saber strikes and kicking him in midair. In the perfect world, she could have used Force lightning to hold off the Mon Calamari. As it was, she was tired, hungry, and couldn't muster up much more than a spark. Instead, she ran into the _Dawn_, sealed the hatch a lifted off.

She was soon followed by a ship, obviously piloted by the Jedi. She fed power to the engines as it began to fire on her pounding her shields. The gunners were good, and had soon drained her shields. She increased power to the aft shields from the forward shields, and check the nav computer to calculate a hyperspace jump. But before it could calculate even one route, the Force told her to take the jump _now._ Acting on the hunch, she took the jump. She hoped that the Jedi wouldn't follow, but if they did Lux could easily ambush them. But in the meantime, she needed some rest, and food. After eating, she flopped on the bed in her quarters. She was asleep almost instantly.

She awoke to the trilling of hyperspace alarms. She trudged, groggy, to the cockpit. She wondered what system she was in, and why the Force brought her here. As she entered realspace, Lux took a look around here. There was a large asteroid field, but no planets. It seemed as if there had once been a planet here, but now it was long gone… there was also an overwhelming Dark Side power here, as well as an… echo of life and death, and actual wound in the Force. With this came the realization of what this system was: Malachor. Specifically, this was Malachor V, the site of the final battle of the Mandalorian Wars in 4000 B.B.Y. It was rumored that a Sith academy had been on Malachor V, and that it was used by the famed Darth Revan to turn his followers. Years later, it had been destroyed by an ancient weapon. _But why would the Force bring me _here?_ Surely any Sith artifacts were destroyed along with the planet._ And then Lux felt it: a nexus of the Dark Side, within the center of the asteroid field.

She flew the ship closer until she could discern what it was: the Dark Side, concentrated and powerful enough to show as a red haze. And within that was a small item, but impossible to identify from this distance. Without hesitation, Lux donned a space suit, tethered herself to the ship, and used the Force to push off from the ship. She slowly approached the nexus, which she noticed was far away from all the asteroids; like the eye of a hurricane. Floating just outside the energy field, she squinted, and managed to make out what was within the energy field: a Holocron. Surprise and shock froze her in place, until she reached out for it. The energy burned her arm slightly, but still allowed her to grasp the Holocron. She stared at the Pyramid in her hand for a moment, then returned to her ship.

Once inside, she activated the Holocron. Apparently, the Dark Side had preserved it, waiting for her to come and take it. The small hologram of an old woman with black robes and hood that covered her eyes appeared before here. "_I am Darth Traya, Lord of Betrayal. What is it you wish to know?_" it asked. "Tell me who you were. When did you live?" Lux replied eagerly. "_I was the leader of the Sith Triumvirate _(AN: I'm not sure if there ever was a real name for it, but this is what I've heard called) _The Triumvirate was made up of me, Darth Sion, Lord of Pain, and Darth Nihilus, Lord of Hunger. Sion was my student. I taught him. And I broke him. He cared nothing for teachings, only for the destruction of the Jedi. This was his downfall. Nihilus was, in a way, power itself. And at the same time, he was the weakest being in the galaxy. He learned to draw off the life of those around him, to keep from dying or starving. But he was a thing of primal thoughts, for this "power" drew all thoughts of sentience from his mind. He destroyed the Miraluka planet Katarr to satiate his hunger. When Jedi gathered, he would go. And he would strike. He, like Sion, desired the destruction of the Jedi for obvious reasons."_

"_Eventually, when the last of the Jedi, a mere Exile returned to Republic Space, Sion and Nihilus wished to attack her. I ordered them not to, and for this, I felt their rage. I was cast down, stripped of my power. Exiled. And then I save the Jedi Exile from Sion, and soon fought with him. In that battle, he took my hand, as well as making this comment about my searching and saving the Exile:"_

" 'And now you run in search of the Jedi. They are all dead, save one. And one broken Jedi can not stop the darkness that is to come.' "

"Since then, I have set in motion events that led up to this point, the point in which the Exile shall fight with me. As of now, she fights against my apprentice, Nihilus already dead by her hand. And no matter which of us wins, the end result shall be the same: Our deaths, from our Force bond, will create an echo powerful enough to destroy the Force itself, and I can rest in peace." Traya's hologram said. "But why? Why destroy the Force?" Lux questioned. "Because, I was once a Jedi historian and Master. I trained Darth Revan as a Jedi, and taught him how to leave the Jedi Order. And as I learned more, I saw that to understand the Force, I would need the Sith's point of view. And as I learned more and more, and saw the atrocities of the Mandalorian Wars, I realized the truth about the Force: It was wrong. It required it's perverted 'balance'-- well why should this 'balance' involve the deaths of trillions of innocents? So, I found a way to destroy the Force using the echoes created by the Exile." Traya responded evenly, as if she had not just justified the obliteration of the energy that created life itself. "Then what happened? Obviously, the Force is still here, so you failed." Lux asked, curious. "That, I do not know. The last recording was made just before the Exile and I fought." The hologram replied. "Hmm…" Lux pondered aloud. She turned off the Holocron and planned her next move.

She centered herself, knowing that if she was not, she could doom herself with her next technique. Once the was calm, or as calm as Sith got, the used the Force to Aing-Tii Flow Walk 4000 years into the past, to watch the battle between Darth Traya and the Exile.

There was a large pit, like a maw, with structures rising up. In the center was a floor of red crystal, and a walkway extended to a door leading to an outer chamber. Traya stood in the center of the crystal floor, waiting. The door opened, and a Jedi wearing the robes of a master walked out into the walkway. While the hood covered most of her face, it was obvious that she was beautiful. She approached Traya, and two began to talk. The Exile asked what was going on, and Traya explained. Once she understood the situation, the Exile offered Traya a chance at redemption. She laughed, and stated that she had wondered whether the Exile would offer her redemption. Reluctantly, the Exile drew her blade and the two fought. It was a near even match, and eventually, the Exile cut off Traya's only remaining hand. Once more, the Exile offered Traya a chance at redemption. Traya grew angry, and used the Force to levitate and attack with 3 lightsabers (AN: Does she like keep 3 extra sabers for "in case I get my other hand cut off" or something?) Once more, the Exile bested her, and once again, offered redemption. But unlike before, Traya responded "Save me? You already have – it is enough what you have done, from now into the future." Using the last of her strength, Traya gave amazingly accurate descriptions of the future, from the future of the Exile's companions to the Republic's fall millennia later, as well as the fall of the Mandalorians. She did not, however, predict their return. And with that, Darth Traya died, as a Jedi. The planet was destroyed, and the Exile barely got away in her starship.

Lux then returned to her own time period, and sat for a while contemplating all she had learned. She then activated the Holocron, and asked Traya "Is there a Force power you can teach me to allow me to be in more than one place? Or at least to the point of being able to Flow Walk in that location while I'm really here?" "Well, there is one skill I can teach you…"

And the training commenced.

--

Well, Chronicle III is done. Chronicle IV will pick up where III left off, and finish the Visions series. And for the reviews:

here- : QUIT SPAMMING! I know who you are! If you plan on reviewing again, ACTUALLY READ THE STORY! Got it!?

Well pleas review! Please. I'd like some more ideas for Sith that were redeemed for the next chapter. Thanks for reading D


End file.
